Love and it's powerful magic
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra is captured by Mum-Ra during the fall of Thundera to be his lover. She is willful and stubborn and loyal to her king and people. So sent in a slave she faces hardships. She is also living under a curse she had put on her as a little girl she was really the daughter of noble lion couple. Only love can break it. After meeting Lion-o will the curse be broken?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Pumyra was a proud medic and woman. She was also a great warrior. She had a gentle heart as well. She was not really a puma but a young lioness living under a curse.

Mum-ra was looking through his cauldron he saw Pumyra and was taken away by her beauty. "I want her," he said.

Soon the Lizards attacked and Pumyra started to fight. They suddenly grabbed her. "Hey let me go!" she said.

They carried her to the black pyramid and showed her to Mum-Ra once Thundera fell. "Hello my dear I am Mum-Ra what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Pumyra not let me go," she said.

"I want you to stay with me and work for me," Mum-Ra said.

"I will never betray my people or my king!" Pumyra said.

"Your king is dead," Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra was shocked Claudius her king was dead. That means Lion-o was now king. "I will still never betray my kind!" Pumyra said.

"Well my dear, you will stay with me whether you like it or not, I want you to be with me. I think you have fine beauty and I want you to be mine." Mum-Ra said.

"Never!" Pumyra said sent a punch his way.

"Calm down my dear." he said hypnotizing her.

Pumyra started to relax. Then Mum-Ra put a necklace on her. When she snapped out of it she saw she was wearing a necklace it looked almost like a collar. "Don't you look beautiful my pet," Mum-Ra said.

"I'm not a pet!" she said.

He pulled her towards him and placed her on a seat next to his throne. "There now my dear you will be here with me forever." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra was soon shown to her room.

A lizard knocked on the door. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I brought your supper." he said.

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"Okay I'll just leave it on the table so you can eat it when you want it." the lizard said.

"That's fine, now can you leave me alone?" Pumyra asked.

"Sure," the lizard said and left.

Pumyra messed with her food a couple of hours later finally eating it. She wasn't happy about being in the is place.

Mum-Ra found out that Pumyra has a spell on her. He didn't care about that he just wanted her for himself.

So he would try to gain her affection or make a pass at her. Pumyra always made sure to fight him off.

"Just leave me alone you monster!" she said. She wanted to be away from this horrible creature. She had to kick and fight to keep him away.

Finally after three weeks Mum-Ra had enough. "I had enough of this female. Sell her to the rats like the other cats." Mum-Ra said. "Maybe then I can get her to do what I want." he said.

The lizards to Pumyra to the rats. "Hey Rattaro we have another slave for you," the lizard said.

"Good, now let's discuss price." Rattaro said.

Pumyra listened as they discussed price and finally came to a deal. "Mordax, put this new slave with the others tomorrow I expect her to work hard." he said.

"Yes Rattaro." Mordax said. "Come on cat let's go," he said.

While walking to the other slaves Pumyra looked at him. "Why are you working for him? You're a mouse not a rat," she said.

"The rats raised me when they found me wandering around by myself when I was a kid keep moving," he said.

"Did you lose your eye?' she asked.

"No, it's badly injured, because of Rattaro I doubt it will ever heal," Mordax said.

"I'm a medic I can help if I only had some herbs or sunrise orchids." she said.

"Thanks but I doubt it will do any good it's been injured for about a month." Mordax said.

"Suite yourself I just want to help," Pumyra said.

"Never mind just go to that empty tent and get some rest because early tomorrow you start working hard." Mordax said.

Pumyra sighed and laid down. She doubted things could get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pumyra was now a slave to the rats. She woke up early in the morning. The rats started to push her to work. Working in the mines was dreadful and depressing. She hated it.

"Maybe the rats are right Lion-o isn't coming for us," an injured cat said.

"Non sense our king will come for us!" Pumyra said.

"But Pumyra it's useless," said another cat.

"Pumyra is right we must not give up hope," an old cat said.

They continued to work and they were treated badly. Pumyra rubbed her sore back. Then she treated the injured.

Pumyra was getting tired of this. It was like that for months. Then one day a couple of rats grabbed her and brought to Rattaro's throne room. She saw Rattaro and a dog. "Dobo this is the cat I'm selling to you," Rattaro said.

"She looks like she'll do," Dobo said.

"Good now let's discuss price," Rattaro said.

Then she was sold to Dobo. He took her to the pit. "This is the pit if you win 100 fights you'll be free," Dobo said.

"I understand," Pumyra said.

Pumyra sat in her cell. "I know my king will come for us," she said then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Pumyra had been Dobo's slave for about a month now. She was a pretty accomplished fighter. Pumyra never gave up hope that her king would come for his people. She knew he had too even though he still had Mum-Ra and his army to deal with. "I hope he comes soon." she said. "I hope that Mum-Ra doesn't come for me, because I don't like the way he treated me,' she said.

"Pumyra tomorrow you have another fight." Dobo said.

"Yes Dobo," Pumyra said.

She started to train for it. Then the next day she walked into the ring. She saw it was Gormax the Cyborg. Pumyra managed to dodge his attacks and brought him down by firing her pellets into his circuitry.

A bit later she was in her cell and she heard something. "Hello Pumyra my name is Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"My king!" Pumyra said she sounded relieved.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine but you need to get out of here before Dobo catches you!" Pumyra said.

"I will get you out of here." Lion-o said.

"But Lion-o you can't be in here, I don't know what Dobo will do if he catches you," she said.

"Hey would you keep it down we are trying to rest here!" a prisoner shouted.

"Yeah keep your yaps shut!" another snapped.

"Lion-o just get out, please last thing we cats need is our king to be a prisoner." Pumyra said.

"But Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Listen this is a bad idea," Pumyra said.

Then Dobo caught Lion-o and put him in a cell. "Pumyra I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"Don't be, I always hoped you would come for your people. When Thundera fell the lizards captured all the survivors that didn't escape and sold them to the rats." Pumyra said.

"I have seen some of the survivors according to the tiger clan many of the surviving tigers took up residents there and other cats went to the villages where their cat species lives." Lion-o said.

"Many of the cat's gave up hope of being rescued long ago, the rats told us that you wouldn't come that you had forgotten us." Pumyra said.

"I didn't I was just worried that none of the people survived. Now that I know I just want them to be free." Lion-o said.

"We're going into the ring against each other, I don't want to hurt you," Pumyra said.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Lion-o said. "I promise to stand by you," he said.

They went into the ring. They were forced to fight. "Don't worry like I promised in the holding area I would stand by you and I will keep that promise." Lion-o said holding his wounds.

Pumyra dropped the pellet not wishing to her king anymore. "I will not kill my king Dobo," Pumyra said.

"I will not hurt a fellow cat." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death!" Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd chanted.

"You have earn my respect you are both now free cats," Dobo said.

Lion-o groaned and held his wounds. Pumyra lead him out. "Okay Lion-o let me see wounds." she said.

"Okay why?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm healer." Pumyra said. She looked at Lion-o's wounds and then ground some herbs. Then placed it on his wounds. "This will help prevent infection and ease the pain." she said. Then wrapped them up. "Sorry about hurting you." she said.

"It's okay you forced too." Lion-o said.

"You really know how to act like a king," Pumyra said.

"You said you were among other cat slaves where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in Mount Plun-Darr." Pumyra said.

So they headed towards Mount Plun-Darr. Pumyra picked some sunrise orchids she found and turned them into tonic by boiling them down. Then she put the golden liquid in a crystal bottle. "This tonic can cure any injury, illness, or poison." Pumyra said.

They made it to Mount Plun-Darr. There they saw all the cat slaves. Pumyra felt angry when she saw it. Then met Rattaro the leader of the rats.

Then the whole place started to cave in. Pumyra saw Mordax was injured. She gave him some of the tonic. "You healed me why?" Mordax asked.

"Because you needed help even if you are an enemy." Pumyra said.

Mordax aided the Thundercats in defeating Rattaro. They managed to free the cat slaves. Mum-Ra came to Mount Plun-Darr. He was after the sword of Plun-Darr. Pumyra ran off with the sword but got caught. She was tied up. Lion-o saved her.

"The sword of Plun-Darr?" Pumyra asked.

"Mum-Ra has it all because of my emotions." Lion-o said.

"Your emotions are what make you a good king. True they may not lead to the best decisions. But you are a king I would follow any where." Pumyra said.

"Are you sure?" Lion-o asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything your majesty," Pumyra said.

"Please call me Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Pumyra said touching his face.

Lion-o reported what had happened. Now they had to head back to dog city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that they had freed the cat slaves they were now heading back to dog city to reunite with Wilykit and Wilykat.

"Where's Lion-o and Pumyra?" Cheetara asked.

"He invited her into the forest to collect fire wood," Panthro said.

"He's most likely fixing himself to be shot down," Tygra said.

"I don't know Pumyra's nice enough." Cheetara said.

Pumyra helped a baby winged frog to it's nest. "There you go," she said.

"Wow, that was so nice." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o can we just gather the firewood?" Pumyra asked. She was worried because she might have feelings for Lion-o and she was afraid of being shot down.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Pumyra started to pick up sticks. She stood up and saw a flower that Lion-o was holding. "Lion-o what's with the flower?' she asked.

"I thought it was pretty so I thought you might like it." Lion-o said.

"Well that's sweet," Pumyra said then sniffed it. Then it sprayed her. "Ah!" she said.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I think so, it burns, I think my face is swelling." Pumyra said. Then showed Lion-o. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Barely noticeable." Lion-o said.

They started on the road again and met Ponzi. "Whoa!" he said.

"What?" Pumyra asked.

"I never a head that big," Ponzi said.

"LION-O!" Pumyra said.

Lion-o sighed and they helped Ponzi. They were being chased by Mum-Ra who to the form of Sycorax. Pumyra was really mad at Lion-o.

Lion-o talked to Ponzi about it. "Have you tried being yourself?" Ponzi asked.

"NO!" Lion-o said.

"Your probably right, it never works for me either." Ponzi said.

"No, I mean no!" Lion-o said pointing.

Lucy Ponzi's pet caterpillar ate all the leaves.

Sycorax attacked again. Lion-o saw Pumyra was in danger and protected her. Pumyra looked at him and was amazed. _He's amazing!_ she thought maybe he would be the one to break the curse. But only if they both truly loved each and Lion-o promising to always love her and share a kiss of true love then the curse would be broken. She ran up and kissed his cheek. "My hero." she said.

Then Lucy defeat Mum-Ra who retreated in his raven form.

Later Lion-o gave her a different flower to apologize for last time.

Now they were heading back to dog city. They were now testing the Feliner. "How incredible." Pumyra said.

They landed in Avista. Vultiare was being very rude. "Lion-o is a great king, please we need that stone." Pumyra said.

Vultaire explained that the stone acts the main part of Avista's engine. Lion-o and Pumyra knew they couldn't risk the lives of the birds. Tygra made a bet on an air race. He won and avoid Vultaire's attempts to cheat. He was going to have them thrown of the city. The kittens went to get help.

Then Mum-Ra attacked the city to get the stone.

"How does he keep finding us?" Tygra asked.

"I kidnapped Pumyra during the fall of Thundera to be my lover, and I put that necklace on to track her if she escaped." Mum-Ra said.

"You monster!" Pumyra said.

Then he grabbed Pumyra. "You are coming back with my dear pet." Mum-Ra said.

"I don't want to you monster. I hated it the first time you tried to make me your lover and pet. It was degrading. Now let me go!" Pumyra said starting to struggle.

Pumyra saw Lion-o was in trouble. "Lion-o!" Pumyra said.

"You care about him don't you?' Mum-Ra said.

"You just leave him be." Pumyra said.

"I see you've in love with him," Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra looked really nervous.

The kittens came just in time with reinforcements.

"Mum-Ra let me go and leave my friends alone!" Pumyra said.

"Never you shall be mine! I won't rest until you are my lover and the Thundercats are destroyed." Mum-Ra said.

"Never I will never love you, you kidnapped me, treated me like a pet, acted like I was your property, thought I was play thing for you, and sold me as a slave! You are nothing but monster!" Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra attacked Lion-o injuring him. "LION-O!" she said.

"Do as I say and I will let him live." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra looked at her friends and the allies that came. "Pumyra, you must fight back, you are one of the toughest cats I know, and trust your instincts," Dobo said.

She still didn't know what to think. "Make your choice now, time is ticking." Mum-Ra said then zapped Lion-o with energy bolt. Lion-o cried out in pain.

"LION-O!" Pumyra said.

"Don't listen to him Pumyra," Lion-o said getting up.

"I will not I'd rather keep fighting you till my last breath!" Pumyra said. Then kicked herself free and ran to Lion-o.

Vultaire took the tech stone and gave it Mum-Ra.

"Vultaire you traitor!" Horus said.

The city came crashing down Mum-Ra and his army escaped. Panthro manage to land the city. Everyone was alright. "This is all my fault," Pumyra said.

"No it's not Pumyra, you didn't know," Lion-o said. "We will have a chance to get the tech stone back," he said.

"Everything is fine, look at what we have gained. The animals of third earth coming together because Lion-o gave them something to believe in." Wilykit said. "There is one more stone let's get it," she said.

Lion-o held the sword of omens up high. Pumyra was by his side.

Pumyra took off the necklace that she was wearing. She placed it on a rock and took another rock and smashed it. Now the necklace was in pieces.

"Now let's go find that last stone," Lion-o said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o was trying to help Pumyra feel better after the defeat at Avista. She felt responsible for leading Mum-Ra there. "Pumyra don't blame yourself Mum-Ra put a tracker on you in the necklace," Lion-o said.

"Yes we are not blaming you," Tygra said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Panthro said.

Pumyra managed to smile. She was feeling better about this. She loved Lion-o but she didn't know if he would accept her because of the curse or be the one to break it. She had to tell him and the other Thundercats the truth sooner or later.

That night Pumyra was looking at the sky. "Hey, Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Hi Lion-o," she said. She decided to tell Lion-o the truth. "Lion-o there is something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm living under a curse," she said.

"Did Mum-Ra do it?" He asked.

"No my estranged aunt did it. I was born to lion noble family and curse caused me to be born as a puma." She said. "Only true love, a promise of never ending love and a kiss of true love will break it," she said.

"Pumyra I will do what I can to break this evil curse," Lion-o said.

Pumyra told the others about the curse.

They were shocked. "I knew your family Pumyra I heard of the curse put on them. I know you will be free of the curse." Panthro said.

"I hope so," Pumyra said.

Lion-o made Pumyra a necklace. He wove some colorful string together. Then he found a red stone and carved it to look like a flower. Then he wove it into the necklace. He hoped Pumyra would like it. He showed it to her.

"I made it myself," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's beautiful!" She said.

"Do you want to put it on?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'd love too," Pumyra said. Lion-o helped her put it on. "How do I look?" she asked turning around.

Lion-o was amazed by how she looked. "You look beautiful," Lion-o said.

Pumyra showed the others the necklace Lion-o made. "Why that's a lovely necklace," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o made it," Pumyra said.

"You made it yourself?' Tygra asked Lion-o.

"Yes," Lion-o said. Then he whispered in Tygra's ear. "I can show you how to make one for Cheetara." he said.

Tygra liked that idea. He gathered what he needed Tygra found a blue stone and craved it to look like a star. Then wove it into the necklace he made. He did it with Lion-o's instructions. He showed it to Cheetara. "I made it myself, Lion-o gave me the instructions on how to make it just right," Tygra said.

"Tygra it's lovely," Cheetara said putting it on. Then she kissed him.

Lion-o smiled at this and he saw Pumyra and he smiled he really loved her. He hoped he would be the one to break the curse.

Today Lion-o took Pumyra out to look for food. They found a Thele fruit tree. Thele fruits were very popular Thunderian produce. They could be eaten by themselves, and made into delicious pies, cake, jams, jellies and preserves. They started to pick them. Then they heard something. Then a crook came up a cat. Lion-o seen posters of him in a nearby town he was a criminal he even seen his posters in Thundera. His name was Bastil. He tried to murder the royal family but was never found.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Bastil said. "Looks like a lion and pretty puma," he said.

"You leave us be." Pumyra said.

Then he grabbed her. "Hey miss spend some time with real cat," Bastil said.

"Let go of me!" Pumyra said trying to get away.

"Hey leave her alone!" Lion-o said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Bastil said.

"I Lion-o lord of the Thundercats say so!" Lion-o said.

"Well what do you know so the rumors are true, Claudius is dead and young Lion-o has taken throne. Knocking you off and taking this lady will be to easy. Then we will be the rulers of the cats." Bastil said.

"Don't count on it!" Lion-o said. "I know you two tried to kill my family. But lucky for us Jaga saved us. So you better leave if you don't want to get hurt." he said.

"We will still take this lovely lady she should be with us," Bastil said touching Pumyra who pulled away.

Lion-o stood in front of Pumyra. "You have to go through me first!" Lion-o said.

"Fine by me, then I can take the crown too." Bastil said.

A fight ensued. Their swords clashed. Bastil then took knife and stabbed Lion-o in the shoulder. "Argh!" Lion-o shouted in pain. Then he tried to stab Lion-O in the side. Lion-o moved and got cut instead. Lion-o kept fighting get battered and bruised. Lion-o started to push Bastil back. Lion-o slashed the sword of omens him cutting off half his ear. "You'll pay for this," Bastil said running away.

Dobo rushed over when heard the fight saw the wounded Lion-o. "After that cat," Lion-o said crouching on the ground.

Dobo ran and caught Bastil. "What do you want me to do with him Lion-o?" Dobo asked.

"He's a criminal." Lion-o said.

"Yeah I've seen his face before he's wanted in Dog city he killed couple of innocent people. I will take him to dog city and place him in the pit," Dobo said.

"Fine with me," Lion-o said through his clenched teeth he was in a great deal of pain. Pumyra felt his insides she had a power to feel for internal injuries. Her power revealed that Lion-o's major organs and other organs were just fine.

"Come on let's get you back to camp," Pumyra said she helped him stand. Then helped him walk back to camp. The others saw Lion-o. They were worried about him. They were worried if he had internal injuries. Pumyra explained her power and that Lion-o had several external injuries.

Lion-o told them he fought Bastil. Dobo took Bastil in the Feliner and the criminal was all tied up. Tygra took them to dog city and Bastil was placed in holding cell for the pit.

They headed back. It took just a couple of hours.

Pumyra got all she needed to treat Lion-o. She started to clean his wounds. Then stitched up the open cuts. Lion-o fought the urge to cry out in pain when she was treating him. Then bandaged him up. "There you go Lion-o, you're going to be sore for while," Pumyra said. "I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me." she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said. "Thanks for treating me," he said.

"Now you must rest." Pumyra said.

Lion-o was now laying bed. Pumyra came in every so often to check on him. She changed his bandages twice a day and put fresh herbal medicine on it every time. She would even bring him his meals. She made sure he was comfortable. Lion-o was feeling better already.

Lion-o was well before he knew it all thanks to Pumyra's love and care. Lion-o thanked her with kiss on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pumyra was relieved Lion-o had recovered from his injuries. She smiled when Lion-o kissed her cheek.

That night while Pumyra was in bed she started to dream.

 _She found herself back in the black pyramid. Mum-ra was coming towards her. "Get away from me!" Pumyra said._

 _"You friends are dead so you have no choice!" Mum-Ra said coming at her._

Pumyra woke up with a gasped. She looked around she saw she was in her room in the fully rebuilt Thundertank. She felt so relieved. But she was really scared now. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. So she got up and headed for Lion-o's room. Once she opened the door Lion-o grabbed the sword of omens. "Pumyra it's just you, why are you here?" Lion-o asked. He saw Pumyra looked startled and uneasy. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare, I feel so uneasy right now," Pumyra said. "I just hoped you can help me relax enough to go back to sleep," she said.

Lion-o let her into his room. He set a up a blanket for her. He laid down back in his bunk and started to doze off. Then he felt a warm body get next to him and saw Pumyra sleeping next to him. He put his arm around her without thinking about it.

Pumyra woke next to him. She felt so safe and protected from harm in his arms. After that Pumyra would come into his room every night. She felt so safe with the man she loved.

Lion-o was wondering why she was doing it. He didn't try anything while she slept. He was a gentleman and knew about boundaries.

"Pumyra why do you sleep in here with me?" Lion-o asked her that night.

"I like it in here," she said trying to avoid the question.

He heard nervousness in her voice. "Tell me the truth why do come in here every night? I promise I won't get mad," he said.

"Ever since Mum-ra kidnapped me I felt scared and insecure but once you came and all those times you saved me. I fell for you, you made me feel safe and secure like you might be the one who would break the curse," she said. "I come in here because you the one love makes me feel safe and happy." She said.

"I will talk to the others so we can have room of our own like Tygra and Cheetara so everything will be alright. Because I love you too Pumyra," he said kissing her.

The next Panthro and others helped set up Lion-o and Pumyra's new room.

The curse was starting to loosen it's grip on Pumyra soon it would be broken.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Lion-o and Pumyra were now sharing a room. Lion-o kept to his side of the bed. He knew about boundaries. But sometimes he woke up to see Pumyra was up close to him. "Felt rather clingy last night didn't you?' Lion-o said.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to be close, I understand if I made you uncomfortable," Pumyra said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said. "I didn't say I didn't like it, I happen to enjoy it," he said kissing her.

That day Lion-o couldn't deny his feelings for Pumyra. "Pumyra I love you and I will never stop loving you," he said and they kissed.

Pumyra started to glow and then a lovely lioness was in her place. "Lion-o you broke the spell my name is Liosella." She said.

"Liosella will you be my queen?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to be your wife!" She said.


End file.
